The Fall
by Aimee Blackwood
Summary: Before Bella met Edward and at a time when the hunters still thrived, a seemly normal girl arrives in Forks. Along with a tragic past she brings a secret. Will the Cullens be able survive this new threat... Beware the hunters, where they lurk none are saf


Chapter 1

"So you're the new kid, right?" asked the tall boy seated beside me.

"Yes. How did you guess?" I asked sarcastically; he didn't seem to notice or maybe he

just didn't care.

"What's your name?" he demanded an intense edge of curiosity and frustration in his

voice. I didn't understand it.

I examined my interrogator as I tried to decide to answer him or not. He was lean but

muscular with pale skin and entrancing butterscotch eyes edged with black. His hair was

a unique bronze and shaken into casual disarray; he was actually quite handsome, I

noticed. Finally, I answered, "Riana, but most people just call me Anna, and yours?"

"Edward." he said as he smiled, obviously pleased he got an answer out of me. He had

an old fashion name like one of those people who grew up to be lawyers or own a

multibillion dollar industry. He was staring at me while I thought; I wished he would

stop.

"You have an unusual name." he said, finally.

"What?" I hadn't been paying attention; I was wondering why all of the sudden he was

asking me questions. He didn't even seem aware of my presence till now.

"Your name, it's unusual?" he said annoyed at having to repeat himself.

"Says you," I replied stiffly. He seemed amused at my irritation; he was smirking.

I decided I didn't like him very much; he was getting on my nerves.

Just then the teacher began class and I turned away from him to pay attention, scowling.

He chuckled quietly to himself as he turned toward the teacher too.

"Today class, we will be studying the basic structure of our DNA." Mr. Burk said as

started handing out the papers necessary for the experiment. At least the lesson would be

time consuming and therefore distracting. I had no desire to be bothered by Edward, I

thought with my jaw clenched.

The experiment took up the whole hour of class, and I was relieved when the bell finally

rang. I was planning to sweep gracefully out the door like they do in the movies, but on

the way out I tripped on the side of someone chair and dropped my books. I stood there

for a second my anger giving way to my embarrassment; then I sighed and started to pick

up my books. He was there of course; he stacked the last of the books and handed them to

me before I could protest.

"Thanks." I managed.

"Your welcome." he said smiling, but it wasn't a mean one this time; he meant it.

Maybe he was a nice guy once you get to know him. "See you later." He gave a short

wave as he left, still smiling. He was strange to me. I walked to my next class as I

pondered the strange event that just took place.

My next two classes flew by in blur; I foolishly wanted to see him again. He intrigued

me and I didn't really understand why. As I walked into my history class, he was there

staring in the opposite direction. I cautiously took the empty seat beside him; he smiled as

I sat down, but continued to look ahead. I observed my surroundings as I waited for him

to speak. The teacher was sorting through some papers at her desk while the students

talked to their friends as they waited for class to start; I found all boring. I risked a glance

at him. He was staring at me with frustration in his burning eyes and a frown on his face

like he was trying to decide something hard. I instinctively look away, but stiffened under

his gaze despite myself. Finally, I felt his eyes leave me; I did not look back.

During the rest of class I wasn't able to concentrate and from what I could tell, he

couldn't either; his fist was tightened into a ball. I just wanted to leave. What was wrong

with me? I breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang for the end of class. I was the first

one out of the classroom that d

When I got to my car he was there, leaning against the hood. "What do you want?"

asked hotly.

"I wanted to apologize." He said amused. "I was being rude." he continued. I tapped my

foot impatiently. "Will you accept my apology?" he finished.

"Will you move if I do?" I countered.

"Yes." He said fighting back a smile.

"Fine," I sighed. "I forgive you." He smiled, but it turned into frown when he saw

something behind me. I turned to see his family walking out of the school.

"I have to go." he said shortly. He was gone be fore I could even blink. I turned back to

my car and got in mumbling under my breath. Apparently his family didn't approve, of

what, I didn't know.

It was a week since our last conversation, and I was still mulling it over in my head. I

didn't even pay attention to the teacher as he droned over the various molecules that

make up DNA. I was startled when the bell rang announcing the end of class.

I was gathering my books when I felt a small tap on my shoulder; I hesitantly turned around.

We were the only one left the classroom.

"I have a favor to ask." he said slowly and deliberately. I had knot in my stomach. "I

want you to stay away from me." I study his face, trying to get some meaning out of the

words he just said; his face was expressionless.

"I don't understand." I said my voice an octave higher than usual. How could someone I

just met hate so much that they can't even stand to be around me; I didn't even try to hide

my shock.

"We can't be together."

"Not even friends?" I said holding on to my last shred of hope; I didn't see it till now, he

was prefect for me.

"No." his face was cold. "I can't stand you. You make me crazy." There was a hint of

sadness in the behind his merciless rejection.

"Fine, go!" I cried; he left without other word. I ran from the room, not caring about

missing the rest of school. I ran to my jumped and broke down. Why was I crying? I just

met the guy. I'm can't, shouldn't, feel anything for him.

I put the ignition and started the car; I couldn't stand being anywhere near him, not now.

I didn't know where I was going and eventually found myself on a road out of town. It

was dark and I needed gas. I pulled into an old country gas station. It looked relatively

deserted. After filling my tank, I noticed some maps in the window and decided I could

use one. As I was getting of my Accord an old Ford truck pulled up beside mine; I

couldn't see the occupants. I didn't think anything of it and kept walking. I regretted the

action as soon as the driver and passenger stepped out and started walking towards me.

My insides twisted, but I fought to be calm.

"You lost little lady?" asked the taller the two; he slurred his words like a drunk. He

had on a pair of dirt covered jeans and a ragged t-shirt. His arms were thick and heavily

muscled; he looked like a construction worker. In horror I realized that while the first

man was distracting me the other had cut me off from my car. They were slowly backing

me towards the unlit side of the building.

"What do you want?" I asked my voice cracking; they didn't answer. Desperate I made a

break for it; they caught me and pushed me against the wall. The wind was knocked out

of me by the force. There was a flash of movement behind them and they went flying off

their feet. Then, Edward was there standing in front of me protectively. The two men got

back on their feet and glared at him.

"She's ours!" they growled; Edward just growled back. I didn't understand. Edward

wouldn't hurt me; he was protecting me. Suddenly, dawned on me; I knew what he was,

something deadly. He meant it when he said he was dangerous .It took all I had not to

run; I kept telling myself he wasn't going to hurt me. Just then, the two men launched

themselves at me; he turned and grabbed me faster than humanly and spun us out of the

way.

"When I say run, I want you to run to your car, start it and drive home." He said as he

turned to face our opponents again.

"What about you?" I asked; I couldn't just leave him there.

"I'll be alright. Do you understand?" there was pleading in his voice.

"I'll go. Be safe." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Run!" I took my hand from his shoulder ran as hard as I could. When I got to the car, I

heard a high pitched keening behind me; I turned to look. Edward had torn the one man

apart and had started on the second; his face was contorted in rage. I didn't need to see

anymore; I started the car and sped away.

I didn't know why, but I was crying; even for men like those that was a horrible way to

die. My tears were flowing so hard that I had to pull over. There was a faint knock on the

window across from me that made me jump; he opened the door and sat down. He closed

his eyes as he leaned his head against the back of the seat; he wore a pained expression. I

noticed the smell of smoke that had replaced his usual sweet scent.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He said. I just stared. What are you supposed to say to

something like that? Thankfully my tears had stopped. He opened his eyes, his expression

still pained. "Anna, I could never do that to you. I… it was the only way to stop them."

He was studying my face now.

"What do you want me to say? I believe you…I just…it is a horrible way to die." He

seemed shocked.

"You pity them. They would have done worse to you!" he was yelling; I was frightened.

His face softened when he saw my expression. "I'm sorry. I don't understand you. You

frustrate me." He said with a humorless laugh, shaking his head. He reached out to touch

my hand; I shied away from his touch. He looked ashamed and hurt. I would never forget

what those hands had done. "I should drive. You are in no condition to." I just nodded.

We switched places.

As the car started I realized how tired I was. I struggled to stay awake; I was afraid of

what I might relive in my dreams. Eventually I couldn't stay awake any longer; I felt

myself start to lean against the car door. He reached over and gently leaned me against

and I was too tired to protest. As I drifted off I heard him humming a strange, but

comforting melody.

When I opened my eyes I was lying in my bed. It was all a dream, but it couldn't have

been I couldn't have imagined the smell or the cold. I sat up and looked around. He was

sitting in the rocking chair at the opposite of my room, arms crossed, staring at me. I was

a little shocked he was here.

"Good morning." He said pleasantly, but his expression didn't change from its original

sour look.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"You don't think I would leave you after what happened last night?" he raised an

eyebrow and his expression edged more back to its usual pleasant appearance.

"I guess not." He smiled and moved to the edge of my bed faster than my eyes could

focus. "I wish you stop doing that. You make me dizzy."

"Sorry, I'll try to be slower." He breathed suppressing a laugh. I smiled in spite of

myself. He smiled too.

"So what exactly are you?" his smile faded. "You can't expect after last night not to

wonder." I explained.

"What do you think I am?" He was avoiding the question. I took the bait to ease the

tension that was slowly building between us.

"I don't know, but you and they were the same, not human." He smirked.

"Your right they were one of my kind and we are not human." He said through a

clenched jaw. His whole body was rigged and as still as a stone; he wasn't even

breathing.

"How come you are good while they are evil?" I was pushing it, but I wanted to know.

He sighed before answering.

"We are like people there are good and bad ones. Unfortunately, there are more like

them than me, but I'm no saint" he said with a humorless chuckle.

"More?" I couldn't keep the fear out of my voice. He grabbed me and pulled me into a

hug.

"I won't let them hurt you, I promise." He whispered into my ear. I pushed him away.

"Yes. I'm a monster! You should run, scream, or something besides not care! You are

incredulous." He was pacing across the room in front of my bed; he continued to ramble.

I just watched him, waiting for a break in his rant. He didn't seem to be stopping anytime

soon, so I cut in.

"Edward. I don't care what you are. You saved my life and that's all that matters to me.

If you were as evil as you seem to think you would have killed me already." He sat down

on the bed, inches from me. He placed his hand softly on my cheek and stared into my

eyes. I closed my eyes at the touch of his cold hands.

"Anna," I opened my eyes. He was inches from my face, staring intently. "It took all my

self control for me not to lure you away somewhere and kill you." I gasped. "Finally a

logical reaction." He laughed as he moved back; his face was serious though. I reached

for his hand; he placed it on mine. When I looked at his eyes they were smoldering; I lost

my train of thought. His face was an inch from mine; I breathed in his sweet scent,

something along the line of vanilla and peppermint. He pressed his lips gently against

mine; I kissed him back. . "I love you." He whispered in my ear.

I didn't look at him; I was trying not to cry, but the tears came anyway. "I'm sorry.

It's not you." I said through my tears. He looked at me bewildered. I leaned against his

chest and he enfolded me in his strong cold arms; I couldn't see his face and was glad.

"Will it help to talk about it?" he asked softly.

"You won't want to hear about it." I replied barely even audible to myself. He lifted my

chin and looked me in the eyes, searching for something.

"Tell me." He responded and let go of my chin. I returned to looking at my hands folded

in my lap; my hair fell as a curtain, hiding my face from his gaze.

"There was one before you. His name was Connor." I began. "He was killed….by

vampires." I sneaked a glance at his face; it was completely unreadable.

"How do you know this?" he asked, his voice guarded.

"I was the one who found him." As I said it a single tear slide down my cheek. He wiped

it away. "Edward, I'm…. we were vampire hunters. That's how he died; it was a raid. I

was the only survivor." He had moved to the window and was glaring at me.

"So, were you going to kill me?" He said as he stalked towards me again. I had never

seen is anger directed at me and it was truly frightening. "Were you?" he asked again; he

was right in front of me. He grabbed by the shoulders; I couldn't move. I could only stare

back into his hate filled eyes.

"No. I haven't hunt vampires since the others died." I blinked back my tears.

"Are you crying because your about to die?" he sneered. I looked back into his eyes;

there was no mercy for me.

"No. I do not fear death." I said as bravely as I could; I would not beg. I owed my

friends at least that. He laughed at my attempt to be brave. I shivered as he let go of one

of my shoulder to gently brush my hair out of my face. I shivered at his touch; he laughed

again. He was holding chin tightly in his free hand, forcing me to look at him.

"It's too bad you are a vampire hunter. We of could have had something." There was

true sadness behind his hate.

"I wish that too." I whispered. He suddenly let go of me like he had been shocked. He

was holding on so tight that I swayed then he let go.

"No. I won't kill you." He said more to himself than me; he had changed his mind. I

stood and walked to stand in front of him.

"Edward, I would have." I said as I took his hand.

"I still love you." he whispered.

"I know." I replied. He pulled me into his arms. Then, he picked me up, jumped out the

window, and started running at full tilt toward the out skirts of town. "Where are we

going?" I had had enough excitement for one day.

"We are going to see my family." He said with a playful smile.

"What? No! Put me down! Are you crazy?" I yelled at him. This was a horrible idea.

"What? Are you scared?" he said with a small laugh, but he didn't slow down.

"No, of course not, you could have just given me so warning is all." I was nervous, but

not because I as meeting a family of vampires, but because I didn't know what sort of

first impression I would make.

"You'll be fine. They'll love you." He said as if reading my mind. I rested my head

against his chest. As he ran he hummed a song; it was the song he hummed in the car as I

fell asleep.

"What song are you humming?" I asked when I recognized it.

"It is a song I wrote for you." He replied with a smile. "I'll play it for you when we get

inside. I hadn't noticed that we had slowed down. He was walking across a spacious field

towards a three story Victorian. It was painted a creamy white color with green shutters

and open windows. It wasn't what I expected, but I hid my surprise with a look of polite

interest.

When we reached the porch steps he gently set me on my feet. "Thank you." I said

briskly as I smoothed my hair into place. He laughed softly and opened the door for me.

As I stepped through the threshold I was greeted by who I assumed where his parents.

"Hello Anna. My name is and this is my husband Carslie." She said smiling. I

smiled and nodded not knowing what to say; they apparently already knew who I was.

"It's nice to meet you." I replied after a moment; Edward placed a hand on my shoulder.

Carslie seemed to be acknowledging something Edward was saying. I politely examined

my surroundings as I remembered that some vampire covens could read the minds of the

other members.

The room was large and decorated in warm earth tones. We were standing beside a grand

stair case that I assumed led to the upper stories of the house. As I studied the eccentric

design on the staircase banner I noticed a movement above. I looked up into the curious

eyes of a young woman a little older than me. She wasn't human, but she wasn't a vampire either. She

had short black hair that pointed in every which way and classic golden eyes, I'd come to

recognize.

Sensing my confusion, Edward said, "This is my sister Alice. She can see the future."

He explained. When she heard her name she gracefully descended the stair case shook

my hand.

"A pleasure to meet you." She said; her voice was soft and sweet like she was mo

singing the words. I smiled in reply despite myself.

"Are there any other members of your family I should meet?" I asked as Alice joined her parents.

"Yes, but they aren't here at the minute." He replied with a crooked smile. I guessed they

were hunting, but I didn't say anything. "I believe I promised to play you a song." He

said, interrupting my thoughts. I noticed that we were alone now.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"I guess they decided to give us some privacy." He said not looking away from me. He

led me up stairs and down the hall to the last door. "This is my room." He announced as

we entered. It was pretty normal looking with posters of sports figures on the wall and a

huge bookcase of Cds. He also had medium sized black leather sofa facing a flat screen

TV. Well, I guess it wasn't totally normal, a little eccentric for my taste.

"Vampires watch TV now, do they?" I teased. He grinned.

"No, too slow for my taste." He replied. I rolled my eyes. Vampires couldn't watch TV;

all they could see were the lines that made up the picture, not the actual picture.

"I believe you own me a song." I said. He smiled and produced an old violin from

behind him. "You play I said." I said with a smile. The violin was my favorite instrument,

but I was positive that he played better than me. After all he had centuries of practice and

I had only six years.

"Do you play?" he asked curious.

"A little," I said. It was the truth, compared to him anyway. He smiled again.

"You should play for me sometime." He urged.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not that good anyway." I said trying to sound stubborn. "Are

you going to play for me or not?" I added trying to distract to him. He smiled his

charming crooked smile and began to play.

"You can't avoid the subject forever," he said his eyes smoldering. Briefly entranced I

didn't answer immediately.

"Maybe not, but I could keep it up for at least a couple more centuries," I replied.


End file.
